Aramal Blackstone
Chevalier, Lord of Blackwood, former Minister of Trade of the Kingdom of Stormwind, Knight of the Kingdom of Stormwind, former Master Blacksmith of Holy Lighbringers, former Master Blacksmith of Holy Brigade, former Captain and Commandant of the Ninth Company of Stormwind, *General*/Crusader Lord of the Argent Crusade. He is known under several names, from which the oldest one is Mallucis '(Common for ''light's hammer, hammer of light, lighthammer; former name given by unknown knight, who brought him to Stormwind Orphanage); '''Sha'kuri (Draeneic "sha" - light, "kure" - redeemed) comes from his episode in Outland, when he was called that first by Zorus the Judicator; Dundar/Donaar (Dvarwish for slicker; "dun" - town, "daer" - people); Malanar '''(Darnassian for ''lighthammer; ''"anar" - light) given by the Elves of Cenarion Circle; '''The Wieldhammer given by A'dal. Also known as Mall, Lucius, Maul or Maulucis (last two due to the fact anywhere he occurs he has a big two-handed hammer hooked to his belt). His true name was discovered through obtaining the Annals of Blackwood. He is the only son of Sir Aramil Blackstone (presumed deceased), and an unknown lady (deceased). He adopted a relative, Warvick of Blackwood. He is a distant relative of Lady Myriah Damara Blackwood. 'History' ''Birth in Lordaeron Born in 600 KC in the Eastern Lordaeron to Aramil Blackstone of House Blackwood. His father went missing even before Aramal was born. His mother was slaughtered during the aristocracy purge by Falric and Marwyn in the capital, where she seeked refugee after the Town of Blackwood was raided by the Horde in 611 KC. In 614 KC he was taken by some Scarlet Crusade agent to Stormwind, where he grew up in The Orphanage. The Burning Crusade In 618 traveling after the crusade to Outland he end up in Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley, where he was appointed a journeyman blacksmith. There, in 620, after an accident in the forge, he was 'released' from his duty to Wildhammer Dwarfs. Wanderlust Since that time an outcast and 'hammer to hire.' He spent some time remaining in desolated Outland, meeting Sporeggar kind, getting in touch with citizens of the Lower City of Shattrath. Eventually he travelled to Stormwind, where he was hoping to find the guidance in the mysteries of the Light. Holy Lighbringers Just before the escalation of the conflict with Garosh Healscreem and the departure of the Alliance forces to Barrens he joined the Order of Holy Lightbringers. Before the Order set sailed to Kalimdor he spent hours in Stormwind Library, learning about the Lich King's fall, the Neltharion's Cataclysm, and the discovery of Pandaria. Lionheart During the operation "Lionheart" he served as a patroler in Northwatch Hold. He also fought as auxiliary footman during the battles of Camp Taurajo and Fort Triumph. North Pine In time of the Northern Pine campaign he was manning the post of chief blacksmith of the campaign. He spent most of his time near the anvil, together with Enderas Moonforge of the Nature's Grasp. During Horde's immense attack he was wounded in his head, and spent the rest of the time in the field infirmary. He was later awarded with honours for his services during the campaign by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Lord Maelmoor Lighbringer. Watersmithing Together with Enderas Moonforge, he travelled to Pandaria to learn more about Jinyu craft of watersmithing. Aramal and Enderas were guided during that time by Master Sen-Lei Stormstout of Blooming Lotus. 'The Wieldhammer Crusade' Just before Garrosh Hellscream's trial in Pandaria, Mallucis organised a party, which aim was to recover the lost tome "The Light and How to Swing It" by Lord Uther the Lightbringer. The book disappeared from the Library in Stormwind. Mallucis found out in one of the registers, that the original book was held in the place called the Athenaeum. He misjudged, that it must be Athenaeum in the south wing of Scarlet Monastery. Upon arriving there with Mozamir Faithforge and Thorvald Silverlight, he realised this mistake. The group managed to sneak into the monastery without being spotted, so they used the time to search the library for any book that wouldn't be scorched (by unknown reasons many bookstands and books on it were heavily singed) and would give them any knowledge about the whereabouts of the tome. After discovering, that there is one more Athenaeum in the ancient city of Eldre'Thalas, the group left Scarlet Monastery with some help from the Argent Crusade. Mallucis returned to Stormwind, when he planned and prepared for the journey to Kalimdor. In Dire Maul the group was greeted by Shen'dralar. Although, Lorekeeper Palespire offered them only the copy of the book, he was eager to make a deal: "the original for the original." He wanted Mallucis to bring to the Athenaeum another rare tome, "Mysteries of the Light." However, after speaking with Mordent Evenshade in Darnassus, the Archmage let Mallucis to keep the original, knowing that Father Malgor Davidicus would never give it up. Still being interested in the contents of the book, Mallucis head to Exodar, to be teleported by Draenei to Hellfire Peninsula. He also wanted to ask Prophet Velen for the guidance in his quest, however, Velen was not there on that day. Surprisingly, even though Draenei mages opened a portal to Hellfire Peninsula, The group was teleported in front of A'dal. The Naruu explained (quite puzzling) to Mallucis that this, what he seeks, he will find there, where all has started. Not being certain about the exact meaning of those words, Mallucis went to Honor Hold, to find Father Malgor, deciding to think about A'dal's words during the journey there. When they reached Honor Hold they looked for the priest, but he was missing. Mallucis decided to visit his former "home," which was back in the times of the Burning Crusade Wildhammer Stronghold. Blacksmith's behaviour became really odd, what was quickly discovered by his comrades. Just after appearing in Outland, he become very nervous, prideful, and over-confident. All this intensified to the point, when the group entered Shadowmoon Valley. Then Mallucis had simply mounted his gryphon and flown in the distance. The group continued to Wildhammer Stronghold hoping to find mallucis there. However, one of the Dwarven shamans not only denied to see anyone coming to the outpost in a long, long time, but also made them worried sharing some doubts over the current elemental situation in the area. Adventurers connected this wto Mallucis and went to search for him. Because of some strange flashes and noises coming from the top of the nearby volcano called the Hand of Gul'dan, they persumed he must have reached it somehow. Unfortunately, before they had managed to get there they saw him sliding from the slope, his armour completely changed, but also smashed, burned, and cover in elemental grease, as was his body. He only said "It's over. Equi..." before he blacked out. Mallucis then spended two weeks in Wildhammer Stronghold, recovering. Staying in some sort of trauma, he never revealed more about the incident on the top of volcano than saying he found what A'dal had meant, and that Equi was turned into primals because of this. The group disbanded. After recovering, Mallucis went back to Shattrath to meet the Naruu. He would have been normally surprised to see a gathering of the Alliance most noble knights in the World's End Tavern, but something had changed in him. The grief after the loss of his closest friend altered him. He tried to speak with some of his friends present that time in the tavern, but he could not stop thinking about this whole "adventure," and that he must speak with A'dal. When he entered the sanctum, he did not speak. He just kneeled before A'dal, but it seemed that his thoughts were enough for the Naruu. All who were present that day in the sanctuary could hear what Mallucis heard: : ''"Grieve not, Mallucis, because you were put to a task, and you have accomplished it. Grieve not, because your "family" is more than summ of all those you have already met. Grieve not, because you live to protect them, care for them, enlight them. The Light simply is, Wieldhammer, and it is there for you too." Faith-forge Brother Mozamir Faithforge, knight of the realm and paladin, has decided to help Aramal to control his natural talent to wield the Light. Brother Mozamir has trained many paladins before, of whom Aramal knew only Ohineas and Pheadria. He took Aramal to a cave, a holy place of the Dreanei, where vindicators go as a rite of passage, many saying they reviewed visions in there. Aramal has never fully reported what happened exactly in that cave. The fact is he spent more than a day inside while his mentor was waiting outside. In his notebook, Aramal wrote only one line under the headline "Mozamir's training:" "Protect... the shards... There... is... another... Lightsworn." Warlords of Dreanor After the infamous "Charge" of Alliance forces through the new Dark Portal, Aramal was not able to find his way out of Tanaan Jungle. When outnumbered forces were trying to leave Tanaan on the Iron Horde Juggernauts, Aramal was hold by a view of a group of Draenei survivors left behind. With a help of a Human rogue named Harris he was able to defend them from swarming Iron Horde Orcs. However, the group did not catch up and was left on its own. The only option was to run into the jungle. And even though, survivors managed to escape the pursue, what was awaiting them in the savage greens become more nightmarish, than the Iron Horde. Vines infecting the bodies of living creatures from inside, poisonous insects, unknown beasts... Each day brought new casualties. Finally, Harris came up with a plan to escape, although, preparations took long. Until the last day there were only two survivors. The plan worked out, and both Harris and Aramal managed to escape. Aramal was found unconscious by Sir Draigo of the Order of the White Eagle, who was returning from his search mission in Gorgrond. Sir Draigo took Aramal to Fort Wrynn in Talador, where he recovered from high dehydration, exhaustion, and malnutrition. He was found couple days later, still in coma, by Brothers and Sisters of Holy Lightbringers. Brother Riccardo had to operate Aramal, for the first time dealing with vines that control the body. Aramal recovered and, surprisingly, without any sort of trauma, started his duties. He rejoined with the Order during a patrol mission in Talador. He also accompanied the 157th "Wild Tempest" Company during a mission to destroy the Iron Horde juggernaut in Southern Nagrand. By the end of the winter, Aramal was knighted by Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer, in recognition of his his service to the Order and the Alliance. He was given an unique white pony by Maelmoor. The pony came from Lady Mira Blackwood's family of nomad horse breeders. Aramal had considered naming the horse "Anduin" or "Lothar", but in the informal tradition of Lordaeron knights and nobles naming their steeds after a quality (Uther's was "Steadfast", King Terenas' "Courageous"), he named the colt "Lionheart." After Lightbringers went back to New Stormwind, Aramal decided to run for the post of the Minister of Trade. After couple of weeks of reading through all logs and registers he managed to close the budged and proposed a new coin unification system for the Kingdom. He also started to form a new military unit which is meant to serve as city guards till the previous regiment will come back from the mission on Dreanor. During that time Aramal has been contacted by Harris who luckily managed to survive. Aramal used his influence as the Minister to order Harris to travel North looking for any information about his family. After couple of weeks Harris returned with the "Annals of Blackwood." Aramal learned from there, that he is a son of Aramil Blackstone of House Blackwood, and that his current name Mallucis was in fact the name of his father's warhammer. The Ninth Company of Stormwind After the Dark Portal was reopened, linking the reality with an alternative one of Draenor before the Legion's invasion, many have answered the call to arms, as the new threat, the Iron Horde, was far more advanced than those Orcs that had once invaded Azeroth. The war for Draenor begone. On the frontlines two major units that had been guarding Elwynn from enemies have fallen leaving Stormwind and the realm defenceless. Before the matters could turn even worse, there were many voices to raise concern. Aramal was one of those. He tried to convince the Council and the Ministry of Defence, that a new unit must be raised to secure the peace and order at least in the capital. When these words had finally reached Minister of Defence Spymaster Helmut Spoon, he agreed, giving Aramal permission to use what was left from the Ninth Squadron, a naval unit, and form a guard unit. However, he himself would need to cover half of the summ of all expenses for setting this new formation. Aramal did his best. The pay off the amount he needed to invest all his savings he had collected from his service as a smith and yet work day and night to craft new armour and weaponry, as these were not only lacking but also he would save a lot of gold this way. He also made some research. He dig through archives and records seeking especially these reports that would have put the former units in a bad light. Aramal wished to make a change. The Ninth Company of Stormwind would not be a regular guard unit, but an elite formation based on honourable men. Both knights and enlisted grades (called "armsmen" to continue the tradition of the Brotherhood of the Horse) would be a formidable force of royal men following the Teachings of the Church and the code of honourable conduct. The Ninth "Tyr's Hammer" Company was called on 20th of June 32 L.C., with Sir Blackstone as the leading captain. Due to new responsibilities he had to step of from the seat of Minister of Trade. Here is the speach he gave on 20th of October 32 L.C. "Dear Councillors, I have started to serve the Kingdom as the Minister of Trade not long ago, not even a year ago. When I applied I was not in charge of anything except of my forge. But that has changed and now I am a captain of the guarding unit. Currently, I do not have much time for running the Ministry efficiently. During my short tenure, however, I have managed to solve all the overdue issues related to the trade of the Kingdom, including documents and bills. I was also an author of a complex project of monetary reform, but since its submission to the Council to this day I have not received any opinion from any of the ministries. I leave Ministry of Trade in an exemplary state, with positive indicators of revenue. It was achieved mainly through very efficient use of funds during the campaigns on Dreanor, which has opened a great outlet for our raw materials surplus accumulated and acquiring new ones that were missing or which Kingdom of Stormwind has never had before. I will help in future with my skills and knowledge acquired during my service as the Minister of Trade if anyone would seek them. From now on I wish to dedicate my all my time and focus my efforts on strengthening our defences. Light be with you all." Red Baron Serving the Kingdom around the Capital City, the Ninth Company had to deal with smaller threats and problems arising from time to time in Elwynn. One of these was the case of warlocks killings both in Stormwind and in Ironforge. From the First Day of the Sixth Month, year 632 LC up to the end of that year there had been multiple assassinations of Stormwind citizens. The motif for these murders is that almost all the victims were directly dark magic users or their relatives, or acquaintances. The inquiry led by Sir Blackstone did not reveal the true identity of a man called Red Baron, however, it was established, that this individual was directly responsible for the killings and sometimes hired mercenaries. None was captured and, strangely, most of the evidence was removed before anyone could collect them. See: The Investigation Report Into Recent Murders Of Dark Magic Users In Kingdom of Stormwind and Ironforge. Ghost of Elwynn Another case was a mysterious one, of a ghost that started to haunt the woods and even the capital itself. It was proven that this ghost has manipulated Sir Blackstone into coming to Old Barracs ruins, where he was tortured. In the process he lost his hands, his face was severely mutilated, and he entered a state of coma, that has been caused by big trauma and sustained by magic of the runes used. Only thanks to combined effort of Sister Melamoria Stormchild and Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer who managed to communicate with the trapped spirit of Sir Aramal, he got saved and returned to the world of living after one month of slumber. See: The Investigation Report Concerning The Recent Attack On Sir Aramal Blackstone And Current Status Of The Old Barracks. After Sir Blackstone recovered enough (which is another strange case, as his body was abducted from the Infirmary and returned with new hands) he tried to learn more about the being. What was established was that the ghost was powerful enough to oppose a young Light user, and needed to be confronted by a powerful paladin. The ghost disappeared as randomly as it appeared, leaving no traces and no fatal victims. Sir Blackstone, Sergeant Nightraven from the Ninth Company were among those who suffered limb loss during the confrontation with the ghost. The Inquiry Two failures and one more event lead to an official inquiry against the Ninth Company and other guard orders issued by the Minister of Defence. On 24th of January Sister Stormchild has been taken home arrest by Sir Vardrek Ironhammer, who had been warranted by the Minister of Justice due to charges against Sister Stormchild and Lord Lightbringer of breaking "Forced Influence" section of the Law Book. On 26th of January Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer was arrested soon after he opened the Council session. This caused a lot of tension within the chamber. Even though Sir Blackstone tried to address the Council, reminding of the warning letter he had sent the day before, he was denied. After Captain Centax started his performative arrests, Sir Blackstone called to dissolve the session. What happened later led to a series of misunderstandings, resulting in the Ninth Company drawing steel in the chamber. Calls to dismissal were ignored, and the Ninth was expelled from the chamber. This event latter fell under inquiry which ended in the Ninth Company being dismissed as guards of Stormwind. The Shadow Seer soon Lord of Blackwood After learning his true identity Aramal tried to learn more about his ancestors. He checked all the books he could find in the Royal Library. He travelled multiple times to Eastern Plaguelands to try his luck at learning anything he could find in ruins of Blackwood Town. Having enough evidence to support his bloodline Sir Aramal consulted the Council about the possibility of gaining the title of Lord of Blackwood. However, such could be given only by His Majesty the King. He, therefore seek audience with King Varian. He was given the honorary title, however, His Majesty, due to lack of influence over the contested territory was unable to promise Aramal obtaining the lands of his forefathers. The Defias Syndicate Another threat arose from Westfall. The war on Dreanor was profitable in rare resources, however, costly in terms of food. Westfall farmers needed to produce more than the soil even allowed them to. That once again caused some unrest, and one didn't need to wait long as some desperate formed a group and recalled the Defias once again. Sir Blackstone tried to oppose their actions, however, no longer being captain of the guards he had his hands tied. Even though he decided to take any action against still small band of renegades, his efforts were not enough. The Defias Syndicate has penetrated Westbrook and started to spread terror in entire Elwynn, reaching to the very capital. Each time a member of the Syndicate was captured, some other helped with the escape. Even the newly adopted son of Aramal, Warvick of Blackwood, was involved in manipulating Lieutenant James Masters to free Ely, Syndicate's second in command, who has been arrested by Captain Neme Vaalen. Even though the Defias Syndicate were few, they had a very good network of cooperatives, who were involved in its actions through blackmail, threats, or share in profit. Leaders of the Defias Syndicate has never been captured nor brought to justice. Due to relentless effort of Sir Blackstone their numbers were diminished to the point only Ely and her sister Lynelle stayed alive. Both were reported dead many times, yet somehow they reappeared after. Campaign in Arathi Highlands Lord Aramal Blackstone was unable to lead his men as efficiently and honourably as he had desired. Many failures and errors led to total devastation of the Ninth Company image in the Kingdom. Because of that His Majesty King Varian Wrynn decided to sent the company away, to help other regions. The condition set by the crown was that if Aramal fails one more time he will be stripped of his titles, lands, and wealth, and the Ninth Company will be dispatched between other units within the army. This is how the Ninth Company abandoned their post in Westbrook and headed North, to contested lands of Kingdom of Stromgarde. Not long after they appeared in Arathi Highlands, the Company started to secure the lands, fighting off the Syndicate of Alterac and Ogres of Boulderfist. Together with remnants of the fallen Kingdom, the Ninth managed to reclaim the lower city, arresting those thugs and Ogres who surrendered and killing those who tried to oppose the rule of Strom. After diminishing the threat from the Syndicate and the Boulderfists, Lord Aramal began preparation to invade Hammerfall. This, however, was stopped by the Horde rebels incursion into Arathi Highlands. What happened later was a series of battles, one after another, day after day. Despite the relentless efforts, the Company was loosing to many men, and as the Horde rebels got reinforcements after each battle, the Alliance forces were boosted slightly by other military units. Even though Lord Aramal travelled to Stormwind to seek aid, no one could promise him any immediate help, as Stormwind had its own inner problems. Lord Aramal knew that this means the end to the campaign and defeat. He also knew his men will fight to the end. He headed back North, pondering the situation and possible outcomes. Upon returning he saw the Company headquarters and the command centre in Strom being burnt completely; the Horde launched a surprise attack. Soldiers tried to save whatever they could, however, most of the documentation, maps, provisions and his own personal belongings were consumed by fire. With shortage of supplies, besieged and surrounded, the campaign was doomed. On the next day, 25th of May, Lord Aramal Blackstone was found lying on the floor in a pile of vomit. He was pale, cold and stiff. No pulse could be found. As Strom walls were breached and the remaining forces striving to hold the east district, there was no time for full investigation. Aramal's body was put in a coffin and placed next to the tomb of King Thoradin. The Ninth Company surrendered. Some returned to Stormwind and some headed further North, to seek refugee with the Argent Crusade. One month after that, it was discovered, that the body was stolen from the coffin, leaving nothing but a ceremonial shield inside. The Argent Crusade Aramal had simulated his death mostly to protect his men, heavily outnumbered, ravenous, broken. The defence of Strom was impossible, and the Horde thirstred for blood. After he was found "dead," The Ninth Company and other forces could surrender and retreat, knowing that the one who fought for his honour is now gone. It was all possible thanks to the portal to Stormwind and his contact with Skarein Fairand. It was this magi who offered him a solution — a potion that made his body stif and cold and hibernated his body for three days. When he had woken up, his faithful Lieutenant Moor was waiting. There was no one left in the ruins, even the Horde withdrawn to soon let Prince Galen Trollbane in. Avoiding any possible settlements they moved to Eastern Lordaeron. There, Aramal had quickly made friends with the Argent Crusade and swore his allegiance to them. He was imbued with Holy Light during a ceremony in Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, officialy becoming a Paladin. The Broken Shore Securing The Broken Isles When the first report about warlock Gul'dan opening the Tomb of Sargeras reached Hearthglen, Highlord Fordring launched an immense assault on the Broken Shore, sending most of his men. Lord Aramal, as a higher officer, was assigned with a group of 20 men. Only he survived, taken captive. Aramal was freed from a cage days later, when the Alliance forces reached the Broken Shore. Heavy casualties on the Broken Shore left his will and heart broken, and made his resentment towards the Light even greater. He had thought there was no greater army on Azeroth able to oppose the fel agents than the Crusade. Yet the Light did not bring them victory, neither saved his men from death through horrible tortures. Aramal was hospitalised and taken back to Hearthglen. When Lord Tyrosus started to assemble a striking force to rescue the Highlord from the Legion's capture, not yet fully recovered he joined the team. But they were to late. The force could not save Tirion Fordring's life, what is more, never ending attacks did not allow Crusaders to take Highlords body with them. The only thing that was saved was the Ashbringer. When Tyrosus and the rest returned to Lordearon the Ashbringer was locked, together with two other artifacts that were found not long after. Aramal tried to use his influence to convince Tyrosus to take up the blade and lead the Argent Crusade, but he did not want to. Aramal then tried to organise the meeting, a reunion of all Light wielders across Azeroth and make them decide, but the final verdict has never been reached. Seeing as the Crusade crumbles from within Lord Blackstone decided to distract his view on the situation in action. He assembled a small group and went to the Broken Isles. There he moved from place to place, leading guerilla war with the Legion and its agents. And even though there were so many new and amazing places to see, his mind and heart were dulled, and all the wonders of the Isles left little impression on him. The Broken Heart When the Legion outposts across the Broken Isles were sealed and the Allied forces led to the Broken Shore, Aramal and his men were first to follow. There they advanced deep into the enemy territory, establishing a camp in one of the caves formerly held by the Legion. From there they launched swift and precise strikes, attacking supply lines, assassinating Legion officers, demolishing infrastructure. Each strike took less than couple of hours. When finished, the group withdrew to their hideout and stayed for the rest of the day, covering all possible traces. But even though the group was efficient it was not imperishable. Crusaders and Templars dying one by one each week left the group shrink from initial 20 men to 8. And each lost men was another strike in Aramal's heart. He then understood that relying one's strength on a supernatural power is the biggest tactical mistake. He did not abandon the Light, as it was still an efficient tool to seal wounds and empower blows, but from that moment the Light become as valuable as any other battle equipment. Before the Storm soon Battle for Azeroth soon "Mallucis" the warhammer of Blackstone Before The Burning Crusade Aramal's father, Aramil, has chosen to use the name "Blackstone" due to his warhammer, that was made of some dark iron node found accidentally in Blackstone Mountain. He was unable, however, to smite it properly, so the raw head fissure with every strike he made. He sought an aid of Thorium Brotherhood, but the Dwarves refused to help him reforge it. He then addressed the Mithril Order.Trenton Lighthammer has instructed Aramil to contact Galvan the Ancient as the only person who would know how to not only forge dark iron, but also purify it. Aramil eventually found the Dwarf in Stranglethorn Vale. Galvan agreed to help Aramil on the condition that he will join the Mithril Order (not only due to secret knowledge of the organisation, but also because Galvan found the idea of purifying dark iron very revolutionary). Both blacksmith decided that the new warhammer will resemble those popularly used by Knight of the Silver Hand (see War Hammer / Bronze Warhammer). This particular cast is connected to a legend of three hammers found by High Elves long before the First War and given to Dwarven Kings in recognition to their support during Horde invasion. Three warhammers (Cobalt Crusher, Golden Iron Destroyer, andThornstone Sledgehammer) were said to be made by Vrykull to resemble Tyr's Hammer (which could be semi-proven by the emblem on both cheeks that is the same as those on Watchers' armaments). The new alloy of dark iron and lighforge iron was named 'galvan' and the reforged warhammer was called "Mallucis" in recognition to Trenton. The name which in Common means "light's hammer" became also an inspiration for the name of Aramil's future heir, Aramal. After ''The Burning Crusade'' Aramil Blackstone was wielding the warhammer throughout his service in the Silver Hand. He crushed many Qiraji at The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. He defeated countless deamons during both expeditions to Outland. Then he disappeared. Entire of his armour and weaponry, however, found its way to Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. It is there, where his son Aramal found it. There were few Humans ever stationed in the stronghold, so no one was interested in the set. No one knew the warhammer and the rest of Aramil's armoury was somehow magicaly covered in fel magic, what corrupted it's former red colour into bright green. Years later, when Aramal has defeated a primal Death Knight on the slopes of Hand of Gul'dan, warhammer's head had got destroyed, shattered in many fragments. As the fel taint weakened Aramal realised all of that was part of some scheme and decided to cleanse everything he took years before from the stronghold. Before The Legion The warhammer was finally reforged with the help of White Dwarf, exceptional blacksmith, who helped Aramal go once again through the path his father had taken to craft it. Two blacksmiths decided to reinforce the head with the help of Galvan the Ancient. The handle was also replaced (as Northeron ironwood forests ceased to exist during the Cataclysm) with a metal one. 'Appearance' Before'' the Wieldhammer'' Tall and slim at first glance, although thoughly muscled in upper body parts, with big hands on long arms, dark and rough skin, dark brown hair, almost black. Iris glimmer with green light. No matter if he's walking around in his casual or working suit, he is covered in dust with some smudge here and there. In battle wearing a green plate armour and a two-handed hammer by his belt. The pigment of his armour doesn't seem to be of natural origin. The tabard of the Order of Holy Lightbringers have a large stain; like it was covered in blood and washed. Accompanied by a gryphon, name Equi. After'' the Wieldhammer'' Tall, but tough. Big hands. Long arms. Facial features coarse, but dignified. Dark brown hair, almost black. Wearing evryday clothes he looks quite neat. Wearing armour he keeps in line. The tabard of the Order of Holy Lightbringers have a large stain; like it was covered in blood and washed. His belt has two holsters: left holds a hammer not suited for it, the other holds a book. Carved inscription on it says: "Esarus thar no'Darador." During ''Warlords of Dreanor'' Tall, but tough. Big hands. Long arms. Facial features coarse, but dignified. Dark brown hair, almost black. Wearing everyday clothes he looked quite neat. Wearing armour he kept in line. Wore the tabard of the Alliance; the belt had two holsters: left hold a one-handed hammer, the other hold a book. On his back there was a shield and a spear. As ''Lord of Blackwood'' Mountain of a man - very tall and muscled, with big hands (its complexion differs slightly) on long arms, dark and rough skin, dark brown hair, almost black. Currently bald, with some scars on his head (ten round ones, forming a crown around his head), with his face resembling more of an elderly than of his age (many unnatural wrinkles). During Legion Mountain of a man - very tall and muscled, with big hands (its complexion differs slightly) on long arms, dark and rough skin, dark brown hair, almost black. Currently bald, with some scars on his head (ten round ones, forming a crown around his head), with his face resembling more of an elderly than of his age (many unnatural wrinkles). 'Companions' description and history ' Equi, the Wildhammer Golden Gryphon Appearance Male gryphon of the golden kind, looked very well cared for and tamed; it was very peaceful, quiet and alert. During the battle wore a plate armour, typical for battle gryphons, forged by the Dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan. Was always in the presence of its master, whether direct or flying high in the air, playing, hunting or guarding. History The gryphon was given to Mallucis shortly after his arrival to Wildhammer Stronghold. His upbringing was a part of shamanic training, which was aimed at the formation of fraternal ties between the gryphon and the rider. Inseparable since then, Equi and Mallucis were unique in the world of men, too prone to subordinate other races, and, especially, animals. Died during the encounter with a primal Dead Knight in the Shadowmoon Valley, during the Wildhammer Crusade, sacrificing his life for Mallucis'. Lionheart, the Steed of Blackwood History The steed of Aramal, which was a gift from Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer during his knighthood. The horse comes from Horse Breeder branch of House Blackwood. It has a white coat, different from the usual Blackwood stock. Aramal had considered naming the horse "Anduin" or "Arathor", but in the informal tradition of Lordaeron knights and nobles naming their steeds after a quality (Uther's was "Steadfast", King Terenas' "Courageous", Arthas' "Invincible"), he named the colt "Lionheart." After Lightbringers came back from Daenor, Aramal decided to send Lionheart to Eastvale Logging Camp for a professional training. Aramal is spending every free evening to train Lionheart himself. Lionheart has been well trained by his master and now rides him to battle and protects him when it is needed. A similar bond that linked Aramal with Equi has been formed between him and his horse. After the defeat of the Ninth Company in Arathi Highlands and Lord Aramal's presumed death, Lionheart was taken back to Stormwind Kingdom. It's current location is unknown. Rewards and Commendations 'Timeline' Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Characters